Helping Tawna
by SGT. Zachary Cribb
Summary: Crash tries to help Tawna recover after an abusive relationship with Pinstripe leads to a major fight. This story could be educational in some ways as it becomes updated. Note: This story does have some censored curse words, so I rated it K .
1. Chapter 1: Help, Comfort, then Raid

Helping Tawna

A Crash Bandicoot story by Zachary Cribb

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: **Crash Bandicoot and all associated characters are property of Activision, Sony, and Vicarious Visions. All rights reserved, no copyright intended.

_Side note: This story is told from Crash's point of view. _

It had been a while since the last time I talked with Tawna, my ex-girlfriend. I had no clue what she was up to. Every single time I tried to call her on her cell phone, it went straight to voice-mail. Every text message I sent her never was replied.

I grew concerned, day by day. Most of you readers are wondering why I'm concerned about a woman that some-what hates my guts and has nothing to do with me anymore.

I don't really know how to explain it. I've tried to figure out why I have feelings for all types of people, but I've come to no conclusion. I guess God just made me that way. Maybe I'm someone's guardian angel, I don't know.

But anyways, back to where we were.

One day, I was at my house. Coco and Crunch were gone and the only company I had really was Aku Aku. We were sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through channels on the tv. (There really ain't nothin' worth watchin' these days.)

Finally, we found a classis we all loved, Sanford and Son. It was the episode where Fred got amnesia after Esther hit him with her purse, which had her silver plated bible in it.

Aku Aku and I nearly laughed our voices out when Esther hit Fred with her purse.

Suddenly, the tv went black.

Me: Awww man.

Aku Aku: It's probably just the network Crash. It happens all the time.

Suddenly, the emergency alert system came on.

Those loud annoying beeping noises then came on.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Then that long beep before the audio message.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP.

Words began forming on the screen.

Under the bright white letters that read EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM,

it said,

Civil Authorities

have issued a(n)

Law Enforcement Warning

Then came the audio message.

_The Civil Authorities, have issued a Law Enforcement Warning for all counties on Wumpa Island, South Carolina, beginning at 1245 pm eastern daylight time and in effect until further notice. WCRC. _

_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Wumpa Island Police Command and the South Carolina Law Enforcement Division. This is a missing persons alert. A person has been reported missing from the south eastern part of Wumpa Island. The person's name is Tawna P. Bandicoot. Tawna is a brown female bandicoot. She stands at 5 feet, 11 inches tall, weighs 190 pounds, has blonde hair with brown eyes, and was last seen wearing a Green t-shirt with blue jeans and black high-heel shoes. Tawna was last seen heading towards the Cozy-Creek community on foot, and it's believed that she is in extreme danger. If you see her, please call 911 or the South Carolina Law Enforcement Division. _

After the audio message finished, those last 3 beeps came on.

BEEEEP

BEEEEP

BEEEEP

The TV went black again, and the commercials came on.

Me: Tawna, missing?

Aku Aku: Crash, I have a very bad feeling about this. We need to find her.

Me: I agree.

I went to my room to get my cell phone, wallet, military I.D., and my truck keys.

Me: C'mon Aku, I'm ready.

Aku Aku: Alright, but I call shotgun!

Me: You always call shotgun, shingle.

Aku Aku: Who are you calling shingle, furball?

We both laughed as went to go look for Tawna.

After about 45 minutes or so of driving, we found Tawna, sitting at an abandoned store, sitting on a bench, Her head was down, and she looked sad. She was also dirty, which led me to suspect something was terribly wrong.

I closed the truck up, locked it, and went over to where Tawna was. I heard her crying and sniffling. I sat down beside her slowly and I put my hand on her shoulder.

Me: Hey, Tawna, Tawna, hey Tawna, it's me, Crash. Hey are you alright?

Tawna: (Sniff), no. I'm not.

Me: Let me see your face.

Tawna lifted up her face, only to see several cuts, and a black eye.

Me: Tawna, who did this to you?

Tawna: It was...(sniff)...that...(starts crying again.)

Me: Who?

Tawna: Pinstripe did it.

Me: What did he do?

Tawna: He hurt me, beat me, stabbed me, and called me horrible names. (Cries more.)

Me: What did he call you?

Tawna: He called me a...(sniff)...a good for nothing (**CENSORED**).

Me: My god, what is he, nuts?

Tawna: I don't know. I did nothing to deserve this. (Sniffs and cries some more.)

Me: Tawna, I'm going to take you to my house. You can stay with me and Aku Aku as long as you wan't.

Tawna: But you don't wan't me. (Cries more.)

Me: Yes I do. I love you as family. Whatever our relationship status is, you're still part of my family.

Tawna then leans on me and hugs me.

Tawna: Oh, thankyou Crash, thankyou.

Me: No problem. Now c'mon. Let's head to the house and get you cleaned up.

We got in the truck and headed straight to my house.

On the way, I called S.L.E.D. (South Carolina Law Enforcement Division) to let them know that I had found Tawna, and that I was suspecting a case of assault and abuse going on between her and Pinstripe.

When we got home, I helped Tawna get out of the truck. But when she tried to walk, she tripped because she was weak. So, I picked her up gently and carried her into the house and set her on the couch.

Me: Tawna, if you need anything, just let me or Aku know. I'm gonna go get some things out that you can borrow. I'm also get the shower ready for you.

Tawna: Thanks Crashykun.

I blushed when she said that.

5 minutes later, I got the shower in my bedroom ready for Tawna to use.

Me: Hey Tawna, I got my shower ready for you to use!

I then went to help her get to it.

When we got to the bedroom:

Me: Aku, you help Tawna. I don't wanna invade her privacy.

Aku: Alright, I will. Tawna, is it alright if I help you?

Tawna: No problem.

I then went to the kitchen to my laptop, opened it up, and went to the database to see if Pinstripe had any outstanding warrants.

He did, but it turns out that for some reason, all of the files were corrupted.

I was only able to open one, which was a little bit glitchy.

It read like this:

**WANTED BY F.B.I. **

Pinstripe Potoroo

Pinstripe Potoroo is wanted by the F.B.I. for the charges of: Unlawful firearm possession, unlawful explosive possession, probation violation, parole violation, automobile theft, public discharging of a firearm without a permit, public detonation of an explosive without a permit, evading police, evading federal agents, unlawful flight to avoid prosecution, assault and battery, domestic violence, strong-arm robbery, armed robbery, public intoxication, uncalled usage of profanity in public, public harrassement, sexual harrassement, destruction of property, destruction of public property, destruction of government property, and failing to show up for court.

The F.B.I. is offering a reward of $501,000.00 for information leading to the arrested of Pinstripe Potoroo, or for the capture of Pinstripe Potoroo.

**BE ADVISED THAT PINSTRIPE POTOROO IS CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS. HE IS ALSO CONSIDERED A THREAT TO THE PUBLIC. **

When I finished reading the file, I was outraged. Pinstripe had crossed the line. Not only did he hurt part of my family, but he also was running from the law. And because I am the second in command of the Wumpa Island Police Command, he was running from me, since I am the law.

Tawna got out of the shower, and found some clothes that I had left on my bed.

Aku Aku had left and was waiting in the kitchen with me.

We were reading over the file I was able to read.

Tawna walked out slowly and when she got to the kitchen, she said, "Well boys, how do I look?"

We turned around and looked, and she looked much better. Her black eye was still there, but most of her scars and cuts had healed up.

Me: Lookin' good Tawna!

Tawna: Thanks.

Me: Oh, before I forget, look at this.

Tawna walked over to my laptop and saw the file.

She gasped when she read it.

Tawna: That's probably part of the reason he beat me up. He was scared that I was going to tell the police his location.

Me: Do you know where he is?

Tawna: Well, I...(she then started crying again.)...he said he'd kill me if I ever told anyone anything.

Me: Tawna, stop crying and look at me. We're not gonna let him lay one finger on you. If you tell me where he is, I can let S.L.E.D. and the F.B.I. know where he is, and this whole ordeal can be over.

Tawna: Are you trying to tell me your a cop?

Me: Well, I'm the second in command of the Wumpa Island Police Command, so yeah, I'm a cop.

Tawna: Well, alright, I'll tell you.

Me: Alright, where is he?

Tawna: Right now, he and his mafia boys have a hideout at the office complex in Mikadow City.

Me: Alright Tawna. That will do, but before we go any further, I have to let you know that you may be subject to questioning. Not criminal questioning, but just for information on what Pinstripe has been doing, and all. That sort of thing.

Tawna: Alright.

Me: Good.

That night, S.L.E.D. task force Omega-6 and F.B.I. task force Frog-Giggers raided Pinstripe's hideout and arrested him. Me, Aku Aku, and Tawna were there to bare witness to the raid.

Corporal Smith and Private Gene escorted Pinstripe over to my patrol car, in handcuffs. He was swearing and cursing at them like a druken sailor.

He took one look at me and said, "What the **** gave you the right to raid my turf dumb***?"

I looked at him and said, "We had the right to raid your "turf" because you have over 60 outstanding arrest warrants."

Pinstripe then angrily said, "What's my girl got to do with this?"

I said, "You're fight with her tipped us off."

I pulled out a card from my pocket and started reading what was on it.

Me: Alright Pinstripe, you have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say could be used against you in court. You have the right to speak with a lawyer for adivse before or during questioning. If you desire a lawyer, but cannot afford one, a lawyer will be provided to you, free of charge, by the court. If you wish to answer questions now or later without a lawyer, you have the right to do so. And, you also have the right to stop answering questions at any time. Do you understand and accept your rights?"

Pinstripe spit his cigar out and said, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Me: Alright you two, take him to the station.

After that, the next step was to help Tawna recover from this. And it would be a long process.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Road to Recovery

Helping Tawna

Chapter 2, The Long Road to Recovery

After Pinstripe's hideout was raided and the entire mafia was arrested, Tawna stayed with us for a while.

While me and some of the S.L.E.D. boys were cleaning out the hideout for evidence, I helped Tawna pack her belongings that she had at the hideout, from when she was staying with Pinstripe.

That fight they had really put a mental scar on Tawna, and I wanted to help her get rid of it and move on. The recovery was a long road, and like they say, a long journey begins with the first step.

On the first night Tawna stayed with us, I couldn't sleep. My "bandi-sense" was telling me that something was wrong with Tawna.

I got out of my bed, and quietly walked to the guest bedroom where Tawna was. She was crying when I opened the door.

Her pillows were covered in her tears. I sat down beside her in the bed and tried to comfort her.

Me: Tawna, hey don't cry. We'll get through this.

Tawna: (Sniff)...are you sure?

Me: I'm just as sure as I'll ever be.

Tawna: (sniff)...thank you, Crash.

Tawna then leaned on me, hugged me, and surprisingly, she kissed me right on the cheek. I blushed when she did that.

I then hugged her back and started rubbing her head.

When she finally fell asleep, i fixed the blanket over her, kissed her on the cheek like she did to me, and softly said, "Goodnight Tawna, sleep well."

I slowly closed the door and went back to bed.

The next morning, I decided to invite Coco and Crunch over for breakfeast. I would fix us all a mess of chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and butter. I also threw in some bacon and eggs with it.

Unknown to me, Tawna had woken up while I was still cooking in the kitchen. She walked up to me slowly, put her hands around my torso, and kissed me on the cheek again.

She said, "Good morning sunshine. How's my little soldier doing?"

I replied in a happy tone, "Very good, and you?"

Tawna replied in a very pleasant tone, "I feel amazing for the first time in a long time."

I replied, "That's great to hear, Tawna!"

Tawna looked over at the stove and asked, "So Chef, what's cookin'?"

I then said, "I'm fixing us some Chocolate-chip pancakes with bacon and eggs. And I didn't forget the syrup or butter."

Tawna said, "Awww, isn't that sweet of you."

I then said, "I figured since I was making a huge batch, that I'd invite Coco and Crunch over, if it was alright with you."

Tawna smiled at me and said, "Of course it is, I haven't seen Coco and Crunch in a long time. Oh, but wait, did you tell them I was here?"

I said with a smirk on my face, "Nah, I'm gonna surprise them with you."

Tawna then walked over to me and said, "You're one of the most sweetest people I've ever known."

After I finished cooking everything, I set the food in the oven so that it wouldn't get cold.

I then cleaned off the table, and set it up.

Now switching over to Crunch and Coco.

Crunch: Why'd we gotta come ova to Crash's house anyways?

Coco: He's inviting us to eat breakfeast with him, don't you remember?

Crunch: Wait, there's food involved? WOOHOO?!

Coco: Don't get your hopes up Crunch, you know you're still on a diet.

Crunch: C'mon princess, you gotta have some fun in life.

Coco: Another thing, don't ever call me princess.

Crunch: Yeah sure, princess.

Coco: (Angry Coco noises.)

(The 2 then walk up to the door, ring the door bell, and are surprised to see Tawna answering the door.)

Now switching back to Crash's point of view.

Tawna answered the door when Coco and Crunch arrived. I just finished fixing everyone's plates.

Me: Hey guys, c'mon in.

Coco: Hiya Crash.

Crunch: Hey little bro.

Me: Howdy y'all. Take a seat, we're fixing to say grace and eat.

Everyone sat down at the table. Aku Aku then came floating in.

Aku Aku: Were you all about to say grace?

Me: Yeah.

Tawna: I'm guessing you wanna do it?

Aku Aku: Well, I'll do it. Alright everyone, bow your heads. Dear lord in heaven, we thank you for this food we are about to receive. We also thank you for the many good things you've done for us in the past, and we thank you for the things you'll do for us in the future. Use this food to nurish our bodies for your glory and let us continue to do your work. We pray this in Jesus name, amen.

Everyone: Amen.

Crunch: Alright, bring it on, I'm HUNGRY!

We then started eating, and talking to each other.

After about 30 minutes we finished eating. Everyone had set their plates in the sink so that I could wash it.

Coco and Crunch were about to get up and head back to their apartments when I asked them to sit down.

Me: The reason I'm holding y'all here is because I need to talk about something very important. You know that Tawna has been daitin' Pinstripe for a few years now, right?

Coco and Crunch: Yeah.

Me: Well, yesterday, Tawna and Pinstripe got into a fight and she got beat up really bad. The scars have healed up though. But my point is, this was evidence that Tawna was being abused by Pinstripe. He was beating her up like a punching bag because he had over 15 outstanding warrants, and he was scared that she was gonna find out and say something to the law. Tawna has decided to break up with him, since we raided his hideout last night and arrested him and his thugs. She's gonna be staying with me a while until I can help her get through this.

Crunch: So you's sayin' that you and her gonna start daitin' again?

Me: No Crunch, she's just gonna be under my wing a while until I can help her get through this. Now I wan't y'all to help her and be kind to her as much as possible, if you are able to. Alright?

Coco and Crunch: Alright.

Me: Alright, y'all can leave now.

Coco: Alrighty, bye!

Crunch: Cya' little bro.

Coco and Crunch then left, and I started working on the dishes.

After I finished the dishes, I went to the guest bedroom where Tawna was. I wanted to see if there was anything she wanted to do. I figured if we did something she liked, then it would help her mentally heal-up.

I knocked on the door.

Tawna: Come in.

Me: Hey Tawna.

Tawna: Hey Crash, c'mon in.

Me: Hey Tawna, was there anything you wanted to do today? Anywhere you wanted to go? Something like that?

Tawna: Well, I dunno.

Me: I think that if we go somewhere you like and do something, you might start to get better.

Tawna: What if we go swimming in your pool?

Me: Alright, sounds like a great idea.

I decided to wait on Tawna, as she changed.

While waiting, I heard her crying again.

Me: Tawna? Whats wrong?

Tawna: I feel like I'm ugly.

Me: Your not ugly Tawna. Just because Pinstripe said it doesn't mean you are ugly.

Tawna: You really think I'm not ugly.

Me: I think your one of the prettiest girls I know. Now c'mon out Tawna, time to show you that you have people who care about you and love you.

Tawna: (Breaths in and out.) Alright, if you say so.

Tawna then opened the door.

She asked, "How do I look?"

She was wearing a crimson red two-piece swimsuit with black stripes and orange flames.

I smiled at her and said, "You look gorgeous."

Tawna blushed, and we then walked out to the pool and sat down.

We sat in the sun and just talked. We laughed a lot since we were talking about funny things.

After about 3 hours, I dozed off. I didn't really dream anything, like a normal person would when they doze off.

A little later, I felt someone touching me. It was Tawna, and she looked frantic.

Tawna: Crash, Crash wake up!

Me: Whats wrong Tawna?

Tawna: Pinstripe just drove up.

Me: Really?

Tawna: I'd know his car anywhere.

I got up, walked to the front door, and opened it, only to see that before me was none other than Pinstripe Potoroo.

Me: Pinstripe, what do you wan't?

Pinstripe: Look furball, if you tell me where she is, I'll tell my boys to back off. If ya don't cooperate withs me, then my boys - gonna blast yo *** straight to ****.

Me: There is no cursing in my house, and who's this "she?"

Pinstripe: Dumb***, you know who the h*** I'm talkin' about.

Me: Look Pinstripe, you've got 30 seconds to get off my property, or else I'm gonna call the law to come get you.

Pinstripe: So you wanna play games wimme boy?, Huh? Well, so be it.

Me: Pinstripe, for the love of God, get off of my property. How'd you even get outta jail?

Pinstripe: They made a deal with my lawyer that if he paid them a quater million clams, they'd let me out and forget the whole thing.

Me: Pinstripe, get off my property before I take matters into my own hands, last warning!

Pinstripe: Oh, I'll get off yo' propty alright. But you just wait boy, my thugs gonna get you, and they gonna waste you a** right on the spot, and I will get Tawna back.

Me: YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE TAWNA ALONE! SHE'S PART OF MY FAMILY, AND SHE WANT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! IF YOU OR YOU'RE STUPID HITMEN COME NEAR ME, TAWNA, OR ANYONE ELSE, YOU'LL REGRET IT THE REST OF YOUR FREAKING LIFE! NOW GET OUT!

Pinstripe: (unintelligible speech)

Pinstripe then got off my front porch, but when he got in his car and drove by my door, he cut the figner (flipped me off).

Tawna walked up and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Me: No Tawna, I'm afraid it ain't. With Pinstripe and his goones outta jail on bond, it look's we've got our selves a major problem.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Notes, Charts, and Couping

Helping Tawna

Chapter 3: Notes, Charts, and Couping.

The day after Pinstripe came to my house and threanted me and Tawna, he got arrested again, in Sand Dune City. This time, he was charged with starting a fire in the County-Line Cafe and for starting a shootout with a group of Teenage punks.

Colonel Brown tasked me with interviewing and questioning Pinstripe at the Sand Dune County Detention Center. I had no regrets like I previously did, as I would make an interesting discovery about Pinstripe that barely anybody knew.

_Hey Pinstripe. _

**Oh, you again. **

_Yep, me again. Colonel Brown tasked me with questioning you. _

**What's it to you screwball? **

_I dunno. But lets go ahead and get this over with. _

**What-eva. **

_Pinstripe, you are being charged with arson, agrivated assault, public discharging of a firearm, and attempted murder. Can you give me a reason as to why you did it. _

**I ain't tellin' you shi-**

_Cursin' ain't gonna help ya buddy. Think this over and tell me the God honest truth. _

**You wan't the truth furball, you'll get the d*** truth. **

(15 second pause.)

**Brooklyn, New York, 1985. I was 10. My mother said she was a hospital worker, when really she was stripper; And my father was an ex-convict alcoholic who was in and out of jail. He said that because of him and my mother, I'd be nothin' but a worthless little turd. I was put down by him and my mother, constantly. So I decided to show them wrong by becoming a crook. I started breakin' into houses, churches, jewish temples, offices, cafes, clubs, you name it, I did it. I was gonna become the best freakin' mafia boss in the whole city, maybe even the state, the whole country, or even the whole freakin world. Then when Dr. Neo Cortex gave me those genetic enhancements back in '96, I became better. I could handle 2 guns at once better than I could before. I could be shootin' a machine gun while clubbin a sucka to death. Basically pal, I became a freakin' god. That was until a few years ago. I got diagnosed with Stage 4 Cancer. The genetic enhancements caused it. After my treatments, I became weak. I was furious that I had lost my dignity. I was no more a God-like Potoroo. And I vowed to reclaim my glory and become the greatest mafia boss in the whole world. That's why I do what I do. **

_Pinstripe, I...I don't even know what to say at this point...other than you've let your parent's hatred of you control you for almost 20 to 30 years. You should've just let it go. _

**So what, if I did, I'd be a nothin' like my parents. **

_You'd be something better than they were, you never know. _

After the questioning session, I went back to the house to tell Tawna, Aku Aku, Coco, and Crunch my newest findings.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Full Recovery

Helping Tawna

Chapter 4: Full Recovery

(Very important side note: This takes place after Crash shares his findings on Pinstripe with everyone. I'll do another chapter on that later. Stay tuned!)

After about 2 weeks, Tawna felt much better mentally and physically. She no longer shed tears over her abusive relationship with Pinstripe. She no longer needed my comforting words of motivation and care, but that didn't mean she stopped loving and caring about me.

On Monday, which marked two and half weeks Tawna had been staying with us, she started packing her things. She had found a house in Highland Valley that was way within her budget. It had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a large living room, a kitchen combined into a dining room, a basement, and who knows what else it had.

I decided to drive Tawna to her new house and help her move in.

The drive was long and peaceful. The peaceful part came about as we drove the woods to Highland Valley. Along the way, we saw the most prettiest animals you'd ever see. There was a baby deer I had nicknamed "Bambi," and there was a beautiful Robin Red Breast (bird) building a nest in an oak tree, and there was also a (non-anthro) baby rabbit. Those animals were so adorable.

When we got to the house, I helped Tawna get her things moved in. First, I got her suitcases with her valubles, then I got the suticases with her closes, and then the suitcase with her shoes, socks, belts, and hats. And lastly, I did the humourous thing of carrying Tawna to the door. We both laughed as I carried her to the door.

Tawna showed me around the house the many features it possessed.

After a while, I decided to leave and head to the office to see if anything was up.

But before I left, Tawna had a talk with me.

Tawna: Crash.

Me: Yes Tawna?

Tawna: I just wanted to say, thank you for everything. You've been a real friend to me all these years, even when we were daiting.

Me: You're very welcome Tawna.

I then reach over, hug Tawna, and walk off, but the Tawna grabs me by my shirt tail, pulls me over, and says, "I forgot something."

I say, "What?"

And right then and there, Tawna kissed me right on my lips. Her apple red colored lips touched mine for the first time in over 15 years. I decided to kiss her back.

When we finished, I said to Tawna, "I love you Tawna."

Tawna replied, "I love you too my little soldier."

I hugged her tightly again, and then walked off to my truck. But before I got in, I snapped her a military salute and said, "Semper Fi Tawna!" (Semper Fi is latin for Always Faithful, the slogan of the Marine Corps.)

The End, for now.


End file.
